snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Demelza Diggle
Demelza Adalyn Diggle (b. 31 October 2065), a half-blood witch, is the daughter of Duncan and Veronica Diggle. At the present time, Demelza is a former student of the Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts and a former Gryffindor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She is an aspiring actress. Biography Childhood On a surprisingly warm Hallowe'en night in 2065, Duncan and Veronica Diggle brought their first child into the world. They named her Demelza Adalyn Diggle, and she was the only child in our family because she was everything her parents had wished for and more. Demelza was quite a vocal and active child as a baby, always talking in gibberish, bouncing around, and giving toothless smiles. Already at a young age, her parents knew that she was special and would somehow bring fame to the family name. From the very moment she got out of my gibberish-speaking phase and could walk, Demelza's parents were preparing her for the future. Right away the days of her childhood consisted of acting, dance, and music lessons with private instructors who were quite famous throughout Britain. There were never any complaints that escaped her mouth because Demelza enjoyed these activities and winning numerous youth competitions with every fibre of her being. Then it became time to accept a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry or audition for a place in the Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts. Her mind was made up immediately: the Academy. Education To no one's surprise, Demelza was accepted at the Academy after her flawless audition. Already she felt one step closer to her dream of being a famous actress. In the mornings she and her fellow classmates were instructed in traditional wizarding courses, and the afternoons were dedicated to nothing but the arts. On the first day of classes, the professors expected them to know everything, which led a lot of students to flee the classroom in tears when they failed to please. Because of years of private instruction, Demelza was able to leave quite an impression on a number of professors. School did have its challenges though, especially in the more traditional academic areas of instruction. But she always managed to achieve decent scores in the traditional courses while excelling in acting, dance, and music. The Academy was her place to shine on the stage and get all those agents looking at her as far as performances go. In her first year, Demelza played an extra in Professor Jacqueline Tindel's production of The Importance of Being Earnest. She had no lines in this play, but you better believe that she made up her own and everyone heard them loud and clear. Her second, third, and fourth years went by in a blur. These years she played Silly Girl #1, Alexas, and Betty Rizzo in Professor Cooper Renshaw's Beauty and the Beast, Dr. Jakayla Dubois' Antony and Cleopatra, and Professor Aubrie Hinchcliffe's Grease respectively. But fifth year was Demelza's time to shine in Dr. Raphael Tipping's musical rendition of The Fountain of Fair Fortune. She was cast as the beautiful Amata and stole the show alongside her boyfriend Landon (who played Sir Luckless), receiving my first standing ovation and a heap of red roses. After the events of her fifth year, Demelza decided that it was time for a change of scenery. Feeling that she had learned all that she could from the Academy, she took the challenge of taking her talent elsewhere: Hogwarts. Transferring schools was quite a drastic change because Hogwarts, unlike the Academy, was focused on traditional courses and Quidditch. Besides the Hogwarts choir, the arts seemed to be long forgotten. Nonetheless, Demelza's acting skills did improve as she practised on her own daily (when not being stalked by the Heir of Slytherin or a certain Astronomy professor), had a lovely photo shoot courtesy of Lizzie Courwell, and learned how to accurately play an elderly women thanks to the aging epidemic that happened during my sixth year. Now it is the last year of her wizarding education before she ventures out into the real world filled with auditions, many hours of memorizing, dealing with the paparazzi, and becoming the world's most famous actress. Appearance Demelza always says that "When you look good, you feel good. And when you feel good, you will always do your best." Because of this, she make sure that her wardrobe is filled to the brim with things that make her feel like she on top of the world. This includes, but is not limited to, fancy dresses, high-heels, and quirky outfits that stand out in the crowd. Much of her wardrobe is top-of-the-line fashion, which is important for the acting business. Image is everything. What Demelza wear defines her and what she am all about. The exception to this are school uniforms, which are "tacky" according to her. *'Hair:' Dark brown *'Eyes:' Brown *'Build:' Perfection *'Height:' 5'5" Personality Demelza has the personality that is perfect for the acting business. Because of her natural talent in the arts, she is able to shift from one character to the next with ease. To keep these characters present in her mind, she does a variety of exercises daily. Some might say that she can often be loud and unpredictable, maybe even a little bizarre. This may be true, but she will claim that it is all part of acting. In general, she is quite a friendly person. She loves speaking with those who appreciate the arts and what she stands for. If you're not one of those people and are a hater, then back off. Demelza only want to listen to what she lives for: the applause. She is fairly fond of: acting, ballet, chocolate, the colour pink, dresses, glitter, herbal tea, high-heels, kissing boys Landon, nail polish, New York City, musicals, performing for just about anyone, photo shoots, romantic movies, red roses, the great William Shakespeare, singing, travelling, and watching the sunset. But she does not care for: breaking a nail, fast food, forgetting my lines, goblins, haters, horror films, liars, mice, noisy eaters, onions, people who do not appreciate the arts, phonies, Quidditch (the exception being sexy Quidditch jocks), rejection, snobby girls, sour candy, thunderstorms, uniforms, waiting in lines, and winter. Some of her aspirations include: *Getting to play at least one character on Broadway *Winning many awards for being the best *Marrying her dear Landy-poo A few fears sometimes get in the way: *Being kidnapped or abducted by someone or something *Not receiving a deserved standing ovation *The day she gets her first wrinkle Extras *Boggart: someone saying that she is a terrible actress *Pets: Cleopatra, a black kitten; Rosalind, a Scops owl *Face claim: Lea Michele Category:Characters Category:Half-Blood Category:WADA Alumni Category:Gryffindor Category:Class of 2084 Category:Alumni